BorderLands: Before the Dust Settles
by Street Cone Studios
Summary: The story of an untold character, and his role in all of the borderlands games. thats right both. this will tie into BL2 as well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A beautiful Friendship

Authors note:_** THE MORE YOU COMMENT ON THE STORY THE FASTER I WILL UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS!**_

He only told me about his early years once. Only once, he said, because that part of him is dead. He grew up in Old Haven, back when it was just Haven. He was only a small boy, near the age of three, when the raiders took over Old Haven. His mother and father were able to get him out of the city before they were killed by Baron Flint's men. After that his Uncle raised him as a simple farmer, but he always was tinkering with something rather then doing his chores. When his Uncle died, he set out to find Old Haven, and whatever pieces of his parents he could find. He didn't go far before Sledge's men captured him. But rather than kill the young boy, Sledge decided to use him as a slave. Two years later, Sledge was unable to get a shotgun working and threw it at anger. The Young boy picked it up, and repaired it perfectly. Sledge decided to let the boy join them officially as a weapon repairman if he could survive a day in the desert. The boy did as well as slaughtering a pack of skags with a sharpened piece of rebar. After two years of servitude, Sledge asked the boy what his name was, and the boy paused, for he didn't remember his own name, "I- I don't have a name," Sledge replied by calling him Gnasher. After years of living with the bandits, Nash became a superb gunsmith, and one disagreement with sledge put a mark on his head, ending the only thing he knew as home and family. Gnasher felt nothing for them however, and he didn't care about what happened. Gnasher skipped the rest of his story and said it was unimportant to me. But when I first met him, it was an unstable relationship.

Years earlier, inside the Red Light Bar…

The door swung open, turning every head in its direction. In the door way stood a man in a worn brown jacket, the sleeves torn off below the elbows. His right wrist was wrapped in ragged tan bandages, and his left had a wristband with a bandolier on it holding 6 shotgun shells. He was also wearing gloves with the thumb and index finger missing and blue jeans, worn from the desert sand, a knee pad on his right knee, and brown utility boots. The most noticeable thing about him was the brown cowboy hat on his head. As he walked in, a baby alpha skag followed him in with a collar around its neck.

The bouncer, a clear two feet taller than the stranger stepped in his path, "You can't bring that thing in here."

The stranger looked up into the bouncer's eyes and said, "Oh really?" then unsheathed a butterfly knife from the small of his back, flipped it open and closed rapidly and said, " Watch me." In a flash the Stranger stabbed the bouncer in his left shoulder, and kicked his legs out from under him.

The entire bar went completely silent. The stranger scanned the room, "Anyone else got a problem with my pet?" The music started back up and the patrons went back to their own conversations and drinks. The stranger, satisfied with the silence, walked to an empty table that had two chairs at it, sat down in the chair facing the door and the skag sat next to him on the floor.

A Waitress approached him slowly and asked terrified, "What- What will it be sir?" the fear clear in her voice.

"A bottle of whiskey and an empty bowl." Replied the stranger removing a small rucksack from his back and setting it down next to the skag.

"Right away." Said the server quickly.

"And miss?" said the stranger. The server froze in her tracks in fear.

"Ye- yes?"

"Take your time, I'm in no rush and neither is he." The stranger pointed to the sleeping skag next to him.

The server walked away quickly to the bar. The stranger reached into his pack and pulled out a cloth and a small pouch. He spread the cloth out, then pulled a revolver out from a holster on his right thigh and set it down. He then opened the pouch and started taking out small tools. The woman who was standing behind the bar watching the entire event transpire starred at the stranger in intrigue. _He could work _she thought to herself. She watched curiously as the stranger began disassembling his revolver at a rapid pace, then beginning to clean the weapon. The light above his head made it impossible to see his face, mainly because he was still wearing his hat.

The woman walked over to him slowly and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Haven't seen you around here before." Said the woman.

The man stopped cleaning the cylinder of his revolver with a brush and looked up at her. "If you ask me if I'm looking for a good time I will shoot you in the head with my shotgun faster than you can smile. The woman leaned to her left seeing the double barrel shotgun at his side. She put her elbows on the table and put her head on her hands. She smiled at him. The waitress returned with a bottle of whiskey and an empty wooden snack bowl. Stranger returned to cleaning his gun and said, "Much obliged."

The man opened the whiskey bottle and took a swig. He then placed the bowl on the floor in front of the skag. The woman looked into the stranger's eyes then studied his face. He had medium length brown hair, a light beard, grey eyes, a large scar going from his right cheek to the right side of his jaw and spoke with a slight southern accent.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the woman, breaking the silence of the table.

The stranger's eyes didn't shift as he switched to cleaning the barrel of the revolver, "Some hooker looking for her next paycheck?"

The woman leaned back and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and said sarcastically, "Is that what this outfit tells you?"

The stranger began rebuilding his revolver, "Large amount of makeup, bright partially revealing outfit, I can put two and two together." He set his reconstructed revolver on the table and poured some whiskey into the bowl, awaking the skag. The skag looked at the woman and began to snarl. The stranger looked at the skag and said "Heel." Then took another swig. The skag instantly complied with its master and began lapping up the whiskey.

"Well clearly my appearance is misleading, my name is Moxxi and this is by bar."

The Stranger set the bottle down and spun the revolver's cylinder, "And this is important to me why?" he uncocked the hammer and the cylinder stopped then he holstered the revolver and began sharpening his butterfly knife.

"I am looking for some hired help, and I am wondering if this waste trash in front of me is worth my presence."

The stranger stopped sharpening the knife and flipped it closed, "You may want to watch your words wisely miss Moxxi, or your face will require some more makeup."

"See that right there is something you don't see every day." Said Moxxi pointing her hand at him.

"What?"

"A sincere sentence followed by a believable threat." Said Moxxi with enthusiasm. "Few people on this planet can pull off both."

A sly grin appeared on the stranger's face. "You're a strange one Miss Moxxi." The stranger took off his hat and placed it on the table.

"Thank you Mister…?" Asked Moxxi waving her hand in a circular motion.

"No mister. My name is Nash." Replied the man.

Moxxi smiled and and extended her hand, "And who is your friend?" questioned Moxxi implying the skag pup.

Nash accepted Moxxi's handshake, "That's Leroy." He moved his left hand and patted the skag on the head.

Here was the noise of more cars arriving outside followed by yelling and howling. Nash picked up the whiskey bottle in his left hand, "You may want to move ma'am." He began taking a drink.

Moxxi stood up and looked over her shoulder when suddenly a bandit psycho burst through the door, "Moxxi, we are here to collect some payment." The bandit lifted up a hacksaw.

Nash stood up instantly, launching the chair backwards, dropped the whiskey and quick drew his revolver. The bandit stood no chance. Before the psycho could even react, Nash shot him in the throat and caught the whiskey. Nash glanced at Moxxi, "Take cover." The bandit, gasping for air threw the new hole in his throat fell backwards out the door. A huge commotion followed, with many footsteps sprinting for the door. Several bandits ran through the door all armed to the teeth.

Nash cracked his neck and smiled at them and took another drink. All of the bandits began to laugh. "One last drink before we make you mince meat!?" Nash lowered the drink and quickly kicked the table full force into the bandits, killing two of them. He jumped to his left and knocked another table over as the bandits began opening fire.

_Well so much for hiring this guy. _Thought Moxxi as she watched from behind the bar. Nash had his back to the table and had his eyes closed. _What is he doing? _A loud click sounded. "Empty mag" smiled Nash. Nash stood up and shot one of the bandits in the head. Another Psycho burst through a window and ran at Nash. Nash flipped the whiskey bottle over and bashed it over the Psycho's head. Nash kicked his Shotgun up and aimed it at a huge brute sanding in front of him.

"What now runt?" laughed the brute.

Leroy suddenly lunged at the brute, tearing out his throat.

"That, good boy Leroy." Said Nash. He lifted the shotgun and blew a Bandit clean in half. There were only four left now. "Ready boy?" Said Nash to Leroy. Leroy replied by lifting up his bloodied face.

"Alright then." Nash shot one of the bandits in the head, sending grey matter, shards of skull, and arterial blood onto the wall. Leroy jumped at another bandit, tearing his arm off. Nash dropped his shotgun and quickly drew his revolver, and shot a saw out of a psycho's hand. He then shot it again, sending it into the Psycho's skull. The last bandit began shooting at Nash with a shotgun. Nash shot a quick look at the shot gun as he jumped for cover, "A twenty round, damn." Said Nash to himself. Nash stood out from cover, flipped open his butterfly knife, and threw it into the last bandit's head.

Nash walked over to the dead bandit and retrieved his knife. As he was bending over, Leroy trotted over to Nash, carrying Nash's shotgun in his mouth. Nash took the shotgun out of Leroy's mouth and turned toward Moxxi, whose mouth was open in awe.

"Miss Moxxi, I do believe I owe ya'll a new bar." Nash put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Proposition

As Moxxi stared at Nash in shock she partially admired his attitude. He had just eliminated a huge part of the mysterious bandits that had been a thorn in her side for weeks. He didn't even seem to mind what happened and just lit up a cigar.

"Well then Nash," said Moxxi as she walked toward him with her arms crossed, stepping over the several dead bodies that littered the wooden floor. "I do believe you and your friend here…" she kneeled down and scratched Leroy's head as he continued to chew on the bandit's severed arm, "Have passed the written exam."

Nash picked up a chair and at down in it. "Oh really, Miss Moxxi?" Nash suddenly stood up, whistled and pat his hand on the chair. Leroy lifted his head up, grabbed the arm, and jumped onto the chair. Nash stepped over to the bandit whom he hit with the bottle, who was trying to crawl away. "No sent ya'll sunny jim?" Said Nash as he burned the bandit's head with his cigar.

"I ain't gonna tell you." Growled the bandit.

"Oh really?" replied Nash grabbing the bandit by his neck, dragging him over to some broken glass and put the bandit's face over it. "You don't _**SAY!?"**_ grunted Nash as he smashed the bandit's face into the broken glass. Moxxi stood in shock; she had never seen this type of brutality outside of bandit groups. It seemed as if he had done it before, he truly was a person of the desert. Nash lifted the bandit's head, which was now bleeding profusely, and glass shards were stuck in his face.

"Fu-fuck you." Said the bandit. Nash picked him up carried him over to the bar.

"Leroy, come here boy." Said Nash. Leroy dropped the arm and trotted over to the bar. Nash slammed the bandit on top of the bar with the bandit's head hanging off of it. "Here is the deal, you tell me who sent you, I let you live, you don't and my skag will eat your fuckin face." The bandit looked at Leroy, whose tail was wagging and he licked his lips. The bandit looked back at Nash with a terrified face. Nash began counting down, "One, two-" Leroy jumped up and snapped at the bandit's face.

The bandit lifted his head, "Alright alright sweet fuckin Christ!"

A creepy smile appeared across Nash's face, "Naw that right there is wanted to hear."

"It was Splosive Jackie, Splosive Jackie sent us!"

"Thanks then." Leroy jumped up and bite off the bandit's head.

"Now why did you do that?" Moxxi gasped, "I thought you said you'd let him go?"

Nash shoved the dead body off of the bar, "There's a simple lil answer there Moxxi," said Nash lighting another cigar, "I lied."

"Oh well then, looks like you've got your first job right there." Said Moxxi with a casual walk towards Nash, then poked his chest, "You've got to go tell Splosive Jackie to fuck off."

"Easy, right Leroy?" Leroy lifted his head and spat out a human tooth.

"Just one thing," said Moxxi crossing her arms, "You can't kill him."

"That's a problem, we don't do alive."

"Well you have to."

"Why do you need him alive?"

"Because," said Moxxi waving her index finger at him, "I have a plan and I need his bandits."

"Fine, but you're going to need to come along with me and Leroy to settles these," Nash lifted his hands and did air quotes, "Negotiations," he put his hands down, "go smoothly."

"Well I wouldn't prefer it, but I see your point." Said Moxxi, realizing that he could only tolerate peace to a minuet amount.

"Come on, we're taking my car." Said Nash as he and Leroy walked out the door.

As Moxxi stepped outside, she was surprised by Nash's car. It was a dark tan pickup truck with a trailer on the back of the truck. On the front was a large skag skull. The entire car part of the truck was full of bullet holes and scratches; she would be surprised if it even drove ten feet.

"What is the deal with the skag skull?" asked Moxxi.

"Is Leroy's mom." Said Nash with a cold grin as he walked to the back of the truck.

Moxxi stared at him for a few seconds until Nash waved his hand for her to come over. As she entered the back of the trailer, she saw the sort of person Nash was. The walls were covered in gun racks, schematics, and ammo boxes. To the right were a reloading bench, table and chair, both covered in pieces of firearms and scraps of metal. To the left was a small cot. "Nice place you got here." Said Moxxi with a sarcastic tone.

Nash sat on the bed and whistled for Leroy, who then sat next to Nash on the floor, "I'd trust my car more than some bed roll."

"So what EXACTLY do you do Nash, other than kill people?" asked Moxxi, knowing that the question alone could change the situation.

"Nothing at the moment, I fix and modify guns when I'm short on cash." Said Nash standing up and putting his shotgun on an open rack on the wall.

"You're a Gunsmith!?" said Moxxi, whose mind dazzled with the countless possibilities.

Nash slid through a hole into the driver seat of the truck, turned and smiled, "To an extent."

"That's pretty rare out in the borderlands." Said Moxxi, trying to contain her joy.

"Out in these here parts, skills are skills, rarity doesn't mean shit, you may want to take a seat." Suddenly the truck shot forwards at an incredible speed, barley giving Moxxi time to jump into the passenger seat.

"Clearly I miss judged your vehicle, it looks as if it could barely hit thirty." Said Moxxi holding onto her hat.

Nash made a U turn and faced the truck towards the exit ramp, then turned to Moxxi and hit the radio. "Looks can be deceiving." Little runaway began to play on the radio.

"Clearly." Said Moxxi with a sly smile, "it is a long drive to the west Rust commons, wake me when we get there." Moxxi leaned up against the windshield and put her hat over her eyes. She wasn't really sleeping of course, she was going to see what Nash did while he thought she was asleep.

"Can do." Replied Nash.

_It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was a drivin_

Nash tapped his hands on the steering wheel along with the song and thought about the job he had been given. This Moxxi lady was clearly short a few cattle, madly insane even. But this had been the first job offer in weeks, and the bills needed to be paid. Nash smiled to himself, his version of bills were fresh gunpowder, shell casings, beer, rakk meat, scrap metal, and oil. His life was much different from that of the ranch in his youth, but he preferred it this way.

_Yeah runnin down the drain, never would come to me, workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads, runnin down the drain…_

The roads were quiet, the usual stray skag or idiotic bandit psycho. Nash had heard of Splosive Jackie before, his revolver, a maliwan, was dead accurate and was said to cause anyone who messed with Jackie to explode. Nash began to think over the basic maliwan revolver schematics. The barrels are prone to misalignment, and the cylinder pins were weaker than a 200 year old fence. If he was to be taken alive, disabling Splosive Jackie's revolver would be key. Nash stared at Moxxi who was still leaned up against the window.

_I felt so good, like anything was possible, hit cruise control, and rubbed my eyes…_

Moxxi had a cool and playful demeanor, something that Nash found appealing. Nash shifted his eyes from Moxxi's clearly fake snoring, and looked at the engraved silver ring on his right ring finger. His thoughts began to drift back to her… Her calming green eyes and sensitive voice… Nash suddenly looked up and saw a corrosive spiderant in the middle of the road. Nash turned the wheel sharply and avoided it by mere inches.

"What the hell was that?" asked Moxxi awaking from her pretend sleep.

"Spiderant was in the road, had to narrowly go around it." Replied Nash.

Moxxi dozed back off for real this time, and Nash glanced at the ring again. _**She left you Nash, get the fuck over it. Knowing her she is far away from Pandora.**_

Moxxi felt something wet sliding across her face; she opened her eyes to find Leroy on her lap with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"AW WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Moxxi in surprise. Leroy jumped off of her lap and laid down on the driver seat. Moxxi wiped her face off with her sleeve, "That is just disgusting, wait..." Moxxi looked around the car franticly, looking for any sign of where she was. All she could see through the shining sun was open desert, and hills in the distance. The sand was orange in the evening sun, and there was no sign of Nash anywhere. _**Did he really leave me in the middle of the fucking desert!? **_Thought Moxxi to herself. "That son of a bitch!" Moxxi heard a wrench behind her and turned around.

Nash was sitting on a wooden crate in the back of truck, with a sniper rifle across his lap and a small wrench in his hands. "What sum bitch?"

"nothing." Said Moxxi blushing. _**Well that was awkward. Maybe he isn't like the other desert trash…**_ "What are you doing Nash?" asked Moxxi.

Nash picked up a cloth off of the table, flipped open his knife, and began to clean the blood off of it from earlier. "There are three bandits outside of Jackie's camp, easy targets from this distance."

Moxxi looked out of the windshield and covered her eyes from the sun's glare. She could barely make out three bandits standing in a triangle. They were at least 200 meters away from the truck. Moxxi turned back to Nash, who was now putting fresh bullets into his revolver's cylinder. "What's the plan sugar?" said Moxxi in a pleasant voice.

Nash looked up from his revolver and their eyes met. Nash's grey eyes showed nothing but rage and bloodlust. Clearly he didn't like being called _Sugar_. "Go in, carve a path to Splosive Jackie," Nash holstered his revolver, and took 2 grenades off of the table, "and _persuade him_ to cease and desist." Nash stood up and got out of the truck and Leroy followed. Moxxi opened her door and follow him.

Nash steadied himself with the back of the truck and started breathing slowly. _**What is he doing?**_ Thought Moxxi. Suddenly Nash fired three rounds, and even from a distance Moxxi could see the bandits' heads explode into a bloody mess. Moxxi turned to congratulate Nash on the shots, but all she saw was the rifle leaning up against the truck and Nash already halfway up the hill running towards the camp. _**Holy shit he's fast**_thought Moxxi as she began jogging towards the camp holding her hat on her head.

When Nash reached the hill's peak, two more bandits had opened the gate to see what all of the commotion was. Nash unholstered his revolver in a flash and popped both bandits in their heads. Nash holstered his revolver and jumped over the now rising gate. As he landed, he saw what he was up against. Nash re adjusted his hat and smiled, _**Shit, this is a lot more then I figured **_thought Nash. There were at least 9 bandits in the camp. Nash had thought that most of them were out on patrol, judging from the cars leaving that he saw earlier, he believed that there would only be a bruiser and Splosive Jackie himself. There were instead, 1psycho, 2 flaming ones, 3 midgets, 1 of which had a shotgun, a bandit on an upper platform with a combat rifle, a bruiser and Jackie. _**If I knew there would be this many I wouldn't have left the rifle at the truck.**_

Splosive Jackie lifted his hand towards Nash, with a dirty maliwan revolver in his hand, "GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Nash readied himself for the physical demand of the onslaught. The psychos and midgets ran at him all at once, and Nash grabbed his knife from the small of his back and flipped it open. One of the psychos swung their circular saw at Nash, aiming for his jugular. Nash grabbed the Psycho's forearm with his left hand and forced the saw into a midgets head as Nash slit the bandit's throat with the knife in his right hand. The Psycho dropped to his knees, desperately trying to keep his precious blood in his throat with no success as the midget hit the ground with a light thump. The second midget attacked, flailing its saw above its head and screaming bloody murder. Nash Flipped his knife so that the knife was facing downward, "Shut up ya apeshit little fuck!" yelled Nash as he kicked the midget in the chest, crushing its diaphragm into dust leading to instant death. The two flaming psychos swiped at Nash, one after the other. Nash dodged most of their attacks with ease, then grabbed one of their heads and forced the knife into the flaming psycho's temple. As Nash was removing his knife from the dead Psycho's brain, the second one sliced Nash's left arm. Nash rolled backwards holding the 3 inch long gash in his arm. Nash put his knife away, stood and quick drew his revolver, extended his arm and shot out the flaming psycho's kneecaps, and as he toppled backwards placed a round in the psycho's head. As Nash watched the corpse fall, he saw the shotgun midget lining up his shotgun with Nash's stomach. Nash rolled to the left behind an upright piece of sheet metal as the shotgun pellets scratched his face. Nash put his index finger and thumb between his lips and let out a sharp whistle. He then looked to his left and saw the gate's lever on an upper platform and shot it with his revolver. As the gate lowered, Leroy jumped over it and landed on top of the midget, whose gun had jammed. Nash stood up and watched for a second as Leroy devoured the midget.

"That's what you get for usin a tediore." Said Nash as he saw Moxxi panting on the other side of the now open gate.

Moxxi looked up and saw the death behind the gate. 6 dead bandits on the ground, all covered in blood. Nash grabbed one of the grenades from his belt, pulled out the pin and threw one at a bandit on a platform. The grenade disappeared for a second, then reappeared directly in front of the Bandit, then exploded sending pieces of flesh, bone and blood flying. Moxxi hid behind the sheet metal to avoid the flying gore fest. _**Christ! Talk about extreme prejudice! **_Moxxi stood up and saw Nash running towards the Bruiser, who was firing a vladof assault rifle at Nash. Nash jumped over the Bruiser landing behind him. The bruiser turned around and both he and Moxxi saw Nash standing there with a cocky smile, spinning a grenade pin around his finger. Moxxi looked at the bruiser's back and saw a grenade stuck to his back which detonated as soon as the bruiser turned to try and remove it.

Nash threw the pin which bounced off of Splosive Jackie's chest, "Well it looks like it is just you and me Jack." Splosive Jackie ran towards Nash, firing his revolver rapidly. Nash zig zagged towards him, grabbed Splosive Jackie's wrist, and snapped it backwards. As Splosive Jackie fell, Nash grabbed the revolver out of midair, smacked the barrel of the gun, then ripped out the cylinder and threw the two pieces away from each other.

Moxxi run up to Nash. "Nice- work." Nash didn't move he just looked at Jackie, who was screaming on the ground; Moxxi looked at his wrist and realized that Jackie's wrist bone was popping out of his arm. Nash knelt down next to him and flipped open his butterfly knife. "NASH NO!" screamed Moxxi.

"This is for my arm you fucker." Nash stabbed his knife into Splosive Jackie's right eye, and cut it out.

"Nash, WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Moxxi enraged and confused.

"What, he ain't dead?" said Nash flipping his knife closed and put it away. Nash turned back to Jackie, who was screaming even louder. "Listen to me very carefully, _One Eyed Jack_, first off if you even manage to fix that gun of yours it'll never shoot straight again, and second I believe you and Ms. Moxxi here have a business agreement to discuss.

Nash sat down on a crate near the gate as he patched up his arm. He couldn't hear what Moxxi was saying exactly, but he caught a bit of it.

"Send me your best… I don't care what you say…You'll be paid… Better not try to pull another fast one on me or…"

Nash didn't pay attention to the last part because he knew what he would do to One Eyed Jack. Nash would cut out his other eye, slice out his heart, and hang him in front of the gate to show people not to mess with Moxxi.

Moxxi motioned for them to go and Nash, Leroy and her headed back to the bar. As they were driving back, Moxxi explained their deal. Nash would be her enforcer partially, as well as a gunsmith for her.

"Why in the hell would you need a gunsmith?" asked Nash taking a sip from a beer he got out of a cooler.

"That isn't important right now, sugar." Said Moxxi, now calling him that just to piss him off a bit.

"Fine, but you will have to tell me eventually, Leroy too." Replied Nash outing his beer in a cup holder. "Whatever it is you're doing Moxxi, your crazy for doing it, hell mad even."

Moxxi scratched her chin and smiled, "Mad Moxxi?" Moxxi turned to Nash, "I like the sound of that…"

_**Hey Subbies! Lynch here, sayin thanks for the reviews! Keep makin em, and now tell me how you are liking the character Nash? Who do you think Nash was reflecting on? Is Moxxi still Moxxi from the game? And why does Moxxi need Splosive Jackie alive? Review and try to piece it together! STAY TUNED! Also, I may be uploading a Q and A mini chap, just me answering you people's questions. So again, WRITE A REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Products of Imagination

As Moxxi shut off the lights in the bar she looked around the vacant room. It was only three weeks ago when Nash destroyed this place, and 3 weeks since he agreed to help her. _**Who woulda thunk it**_ thought Moxxi to herself, _**That some washed up dust covered wastelander would be one of the best gunsmiths on the whole damn planet.**_ Moxxi smiled at her luck and opened the door next to the bar. A stair case in front of her led down into an empty garage; beat up old bank, and of course, her project. As she began down the stairs she heard the blasting music coming from a radio, Nash was working again…

"Goddamnit!" screamed Nash. As Moxxi got to the bottom of the stairs a huge piece of scrap metal flew past Moxxi and embedded itself into a metal wall to her left. Moxxi stood there in bewilderment and looked to her right to see Nash standing behind a table, his arm extended fully from the throw.

"Do you have to listen to music that loud?" asked Moxxi walking up to an old couch and collapsing into it.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Said Nash with a cocky grin as he sat back down in his own chair. "I thought you preferred the ground shaking bass an ear blastin guitar?"

"Not after happy hour." Said Moxxi into a pillow.

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OFA WHORE SCREWING BITCH!" yelled Nash, throwing another piece of scrap metal across the room.

Moxxi turned over on the couch, "Why you so mad sweetie?"

Nash picked up a cigar from an ashtray on the table and took a quick aggravated puff, "Moxxi, now ain't the best time to try ma anger, 'less you wanna be skinned alive by a butter knife." Nash put the cigar back on the ashtray and whistled loudly then said, "Leroy 'nother piece a scrap!" Leroy got up from the bed behind Nash and walked slowly over to a pile of metal and brought it over to Nash.

"And I ask again Nash," Moxxi adjusted her hat on her head, "What is the matter?"

Nash picked up a soldering iron off of the table and began to burn a sketch into the metal, "I'm attempting to make a new weapon for yer project, but making a new design is more difficult than trying to hit a rakk with a bicycle." Nash's hand slipped and scratched the metal, "Fuck it." Nash flipped the table over with one hand.

"Maybe you should talk to Marcus?" said Moxxi, clearly half sleeping.

Nash picked up metal shards off of a workbench and began to throw them at a dart board in rapid succession, "Who in the hell is Marcus?" the shards began hitting the dart board in the outer bulls eye.

Moxxi sat up catching what she said. "Marcus is that what I said, I must be pretty sleepy, I said uh-"Moxxi grumbled something in gibberish.

Nash cracked his back and walked over to Moxxi. "Who-is-Marcus!?" said Nash holding a metal shard in his hand.

"He's-he-s…" stuttered Moxxi.

"He's what?" growled Nash. Moxxi looked into his grey eyes and could see that he would have no moral conflict about killing her.

"He is my ex-husband." Said Moxxi looking away from Nash and picking up her hat off of the floor.

Nash turned and threw the metal shard into the dart board, "Now was that so fuckin difficult?" Nash walked back over to his table and turned it back over. Nash opened a drawer on the table and took an un-opened beer out of it, then sat in his chair and smiled. "I didn't think you would be one for the lets settle down idea Moxxi," Nash grabbed his butterfly knife from the small of his back and slashed the beer bottle cap off of the bottle.

"He was my third husband." Replied Moxxi sitting up on the couch.

Nash stopped raising the beer bottle to his mouth and starred at ring on his right ring finger, "Now ain't that something" then began to take a sip from the bottle.

Moxxi acted as if she hadn't noticed that. She could see that he had feelings for something or someone at one point, but now he was trying to hide the pain. "Well you don't seem surprised?"

"If you woulda lived on your own as long as I did alone in the wastes you would have learned to expect anything."

"Well that's quite predictable for you to say that." Snapped Moxxi with a childish demeanor.

Nash smiled "Well can this Marcus guy get me what I need?"

"Most defiantly, he is the biggest arms dealer on Pandora."

A wolfish grin slid across Nash's face, "That so?" Nash began to pick up some papers that flew off his desk when he flipped it, "That's gonna make ma job 'lot easier." Nash picked up an envelope and put it in the pile of papers in his hand, then suddenly looked wide eyed and snatched it from the pile and opened it. The wolfish grin vanished from his face and he suddenly looked up his eyes devoid of emotion.

"What is it Nash?" asked Moxxi still thinking of her days with Marcus.

Nash put the letter on the desk and stabbed a metal shard into it, nailing it to the desk. "Orange a meeting with Marcus, and when I get back I want to know what you're planning with all this stuff."

Moxxi stood up and smiled "I thought I was the boss here?" Moxxi stopped smiling and looked at Nash concerned, "Where're you going?"

"Got to check on something." Replied Nash standing and walking out of the garage with Leroy following him.

Moxxi tried to stare him down as he left, with no effect. She walked over to the desk where the letter was still nailed.

_Dear Nash….….. From Sara._

Moxxi looked up with a puzzled face, _**Whose Sara?**_

_**Hey there Subbies! Me Lynch again! Just wanted to say thanks for the hundreds of views and the few comments, keep writing comments and asking questions. Here is chap 3 so I'll let you guys say what you want next and I might make it happen! Check my YouTube channel and twitter (both said on my profile page) because I will be putting up a vid about story updates later tomorrow. Just look for, The Semi Weekly Maniacal Rant. Check it out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Some Scars Don't Fade

As Nash Drove down the dirt road towards the crimson fastness, he kept hearing Sara's voice reading the letter in his head…

"_Dear Nash,_

_ I know it has been a long time, maybe too long, and that the last thing you wanted was to hear from me again, but I thought I should talk to you. I heard some rumors and saw on some bounty boards that you wrecked up another bar, third one this month I hear. I also saw that you got a new job. I don't know what it is but I hope it makes you happy. Assuming that you are where I think you are, by the time this letter reaches you I will be joining the crimson lance. The ideas that the Atlas Corporation has been putting up around Pandora say exactly what Pandora needs. I am going to join them as a field medic, for you know better than anyone that I can stitch any wound better than any machine. I thought I should tell you, just to," _Nash could tell when he read the letter that she began to write at a shaky pace, as if she was unsure if she was right. _"Well I don't really have anyone else to tell. Remember the last time we talked? I hope you found what you needed. I wish you well, and that little skag pup too._

_From Sara_

She couldn't sign up with the lance. Nash knew that all that talk Atlas had was horse shit. The atlas corporation was nothing but a bunch of money covered jackasses with a huge payroll. Good guns yeah, but supplying them to anyone who would kill for fun… _**That's just fucked up**_. Thought Nash to himself. Nash began to calm down and starred at the ring on his right ring finger then glanced back at the road. _**How long has it been? One? No two years since we talked last? She has no idea what atlas is like.**_ Nash gripped the steering wheel hard and turned sharply to the right. As he made the turn he read the sign on the side of the road, "Property of the Atlas Corp trespassers will be shot repeatedly"

Nash literally put the petal to the metal the sound of the petal smashing into the floor as audible as a gunshot. As the gate to the facility interior became clear, Nash knew that he would need a new bumper after this. The Truck hit the sheet metal gate at 8o miles per hour, sending the gate flying and hitting a crimson lancemen into a wall like a waffle iron. Nash stepped out of his truck and smiled.

"I would have thought that atlas had more security than this!" yelled Nash reaching for his revolver.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVENT ORDERED THEM TO KILL YOU!" responded a feminine voice from the distance. Nash looked above him and saw dozens of crimson lancemen stand up from their hidden positions.

Nash lifted his hands up away from his gun and knife, "That's 'smore like it." Chuckled Nash. A pale woman stepped out from behind some tents and began towards Nash. She had a build which seemed to contrast her completion, her white hair was tied in a ponytail and she had the stride of veteran soldier. "You must be Steele." Replied Nash shifting his gaze to a gun barrel pointed at his right temple.

She responded with a thick accent and an ice cold demeanor, "That is COMMANDER Steele to you waste trash."

"Well excuse me, for the lacking of liaise doilies deceived me." Replied Nash looking to his left at here elevated marksmen.

"I presume if you were here for a fight you would have burst in shooting?" Steele crossed her arms and shifted her stance.

"If I wanted a fight I woulda snapped your neck and be using ya as a human shield by now."

Steele lifted her hand in a fist signaling the lancemen to stand down, "You can put your hands down buffoon." Nash lowered his hands. "If you are not here for blood, then why are you here?" Steele turned and gestured for Nash to follow.

Nash and steel walked into an open field full of tents and crimson lance. "Impressive what a lil' guns an' money can do on Pandora."

Steele stopped and turned with an aggravated stare, "Enough of the laugh track," Steele pointed at Nash and poked his chin, "Now, who the FUCK are YOU, and WHY the Hell are you here!?"

Before Nash could respond a voice interrupted him. "His name is Nash, and I presume he is here for me." A woman said as she stepped out from one of the tents. She had calming emerald eyes, her smooth dark auburn hair was tied in a bun, and she wore black rectangular rimmed glasses. Nash looked over her body. Her physic was barely visible beneath the tan and grey crimson lance armor, her breasts covered by a large red cross, her sleeves were rolled up and her hands dirty. Her calming green eyes starred into Nash's dull grey eyes and he could feel her picking away at his mind.

"Sarah…" said Nash with a pause. He heard his pathetic tone and instantly wished he could take the words back.

"Hello Nash, didn't expect to see you looking like a homeless drunk." As Sarah finished her snide remark Leroy ran up to her and jumped at her.

Sarah caught Leroy and he began licking her face, "Hey there boy, wow you have grown." She grunted as she put him down. A lancemen in blue armor turned from the fire and looked at Sarah and Nash, "I'm sensing some tension here, where you too married or something?"

Sarah turned to Nash and crossed her arms. "We WOULD have if somebody wasn't a complete basket case!"

Nash rubbed his eyes with his hand, "Oh here we go…"

The blue lance looked at Nash, "So what were you guys dat-"

Sarah put her hands on her hips, "we were something more than that."

"So did you guys fuck?" asked another lance. Sarah took a pot from the ground and bashed the lance over the head.

"Yes we fucked, a lot." She said with a seductive tone…

_Presenting…_

_**SARAH, Not your average woman…**_

_**Well it is about time I got a chapter out! What has it been? Two months!? Thanks for the support and everyone welcome the new subbies! You all know the deal, write a review and guess about the story and make comments. Also find me on YouTube and get the latest updates about this fanfictions and others coming soon! Also follow me on twitter! All of this info is on my profile page so don't ask me where it is or I will find you… This is Lynch, saying GODDAMNIT WRITE REVIEWS!**_


	5. NEWSFLASH!

Sup Subbies! It's me Lynch! Now you're probably screaming at the screen about chapter 5, but calm the f down and listen. Before the Dust Settles isn't ending, in fact I have several future chapters planned out already. The problem is adding everything up to those points so that it is entertaining and makes sense. Now if you guys have chapter ideas lay em on me cause I am always open to what the Subby Revolution wants, but I have a few other ideas that have been pending in my mind for fan fictions of other games series' and stuff. Now I am going to list them and you are all going to decide what I do next! And don't forget to check me out on YouTube (KBoom x Hangman) and or follow me on twitter ( LynchVideos) for all of the news about lets plays, rants, and story updates!

Fan fiction ideas and my side notes

Metal Gear/ MGS game series (Revengence is stupid)

Devil May Cry (4 can burn in hell)

BIOSHOCK (I have no idea what infinite is about)

Rosario+Vampire (Been in the works for a year now)

Metro 2033 (I am trying to buy the books for better accuracy and last light looks amazing)

Vote by writing a review about why you want that fanfic! Or just say what you want, I don't really care…..


	6. PSA 1

_**SUP SUBBIES! Sorry, no chap 5 yet cause guess what? MY FUCKIN GODDAMN COMPUTER BROKE AGAIN AND IM PROBABLY GOIN TO LOSE EVERYTHING ON IT! So I've been thinking, about 3 of you subbies have subscribed to me on YouTube and twitter, so now all updates about the story will be on those, so basically do it or you will never know. Also YouTube will be used for question answering too. Now to the main point of this message. Due to my computer breaking, lack of views and reviews, and feeling depressed over all (I have bipolar, dysthymia, and cyclothymia in case ur all wondering why im so pathetic) im not going to do any more rants or even start any lets plays until you all say so. I expect a review from each of you following subbies ( I know ur names!) on this book cause honestly my life is turning to shit. Also, I have some even more sad news subbies. We have lost a member of the subby revolution. My Xbox 360, dubbed Wheezy by the original Xbox, has passed on. I have acquired another Xbox, but nothing will ever be the same. For you see without Wheezy, there was no Lynch, and without Lynch, none of you will be subbies. So the symbol for the Subby Revolution is going to be Wheeze's disc drive, the last piece of her I have, followed by "Never 4-get Wheezy". Make some art about her for her memory and so the subby revolution can actually grow. This is Lynch, signing off for now. (BTW I am not as sad about wheezy as it seems, slightly sad, not majorly, she is a part of you subbies though so honor her.)**_


	7. PSA 2

Sup Subbies! Lazy Mcjackass here! Saying I'm sick as fuck! So that chap is going to take longer and I'm workin on getting my stuff recovered from my most recent computer failure (DAMN YOU BEST BUY!) and blah blah blah. So as you all remember from a few months ago, I listed some ideas for other fanfics, and due to a lack of responses, YOU HOOKERS!, I have chosen 3 to be the semifinals. In order to pick, now you must send me a tweet on tha twatter LynchVideos. Here are your choices ma Subbies…

Metro 2033

Rosario+Vampire (read it or I will find YOU!)

Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddd… RED DEAD REVOLVER/REDEMPTION!

So u all know what to do, write reviews, tell your friends, follow me like a stalker, and guess about stories plotline, and u all may want to check out the gamebrigadexp (The SPK clan's stuff) cause there may be a surprise there for you all… VIVA LA SUBBY REVOLUTION!


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love like broken glass

Nash let a sly grin slide across his face as he sat with his feet up on another chair next to a fire in the camp. Sarah hadn't changed. It had been two years since they last spoke, and her demeanor was as seductive and intelligent as ever. Some had found their relationship an oddity, for Nash just wanted the end result of an action, and he kept his slightly higher intelligence behind his threatening appearance. But Sarah wanted more scientific pursuits, why things happened, and she waved her intelligence around like a stripper waves her… "Stripper things". But only Nash and Sarah knew how they worked. Together they were the most effective wasteland couple. It was difficult to explain, but Nash knew how they felt for each other and the pros of doing so. Nash cocked the hammer on his revolver to the first position and rolled the cylinder down his arm. Sarah walked over to him and pulled the chair out from his feet and sat in it, her legs together and hands resting on her hips. He had changed, now wearing a camouflaged bdu pants and a semi revealing tight black wife beater shirt. Nash pulled his hat over his eyes and groaned sarcastically. Sarah sat in the chair for a few minutes, first staring at the ground then moving upwards scanning Nash's body until she met his eyes under his hat. Nash was aware of how much he had changed since they last met, his beard was grown thicker, his hair now at medium length and messy, a large scar on the side of his face. After moments of silence, Sarah pushed her glasses up her nose, looked into his eyes with a calming tone and asked,

"Nash, Why are you here?"

Nash gazed into the fire bitterly, then shifted his gaze to her, which was now empty and broken "I got your letter." Said Nash, took it out from his jacket, and handed it to her. "I came to prevent you from deploying with these fucktards."

Sarah scanned the letter and looked up, her tone now aggravated, but in a fake way, "Why?"

"Cause I don't trust Atlas, you know that, they don't give two shits for people, they just want to profit off of this dust ball."

"Nash, they aren't actually that bad."

Nash jumped up from his chair and pointed his revolver at something behind Sarah. Sarah stood and turned, now moving backward toward Nash. Steele and every Lance in the camp were standing, guns at the ready, pointed at Nash and Sarah.

"You should listen to him." Said Steele

Nash pulled the hammer back fully on his Colt Single Action Army (yes, I finally said what his gun fucking is!). "Told you."

"Shut up." replied Sarah reaching for the repeater pistol at the small of her back.

Almost synchronized Nash and Sarah both drew their pistols. Sarah ducked and dodged the left's casually avoiding all the bullets coming from incoming crimson lines' fire. Nash, his revolver at his hip, shot six crimson lance in their heads. As Nash started to mow down the lance on the catwalks, Sarah dashed forwards and began to dispatch the lance on the ground. Sarah sidestepped, dodging a lanceman's attempt at a rifle butt to her skull. As he stumbled from the failed blow, sarah placed her pistol to his temple and sent his thoughts into the atmosphere. She snatched an smg off of his falling corpse and turned it sideways, using the recoil of the firearm to jump from person to person. (and just so those of you who are bitching at that, it has been used in games before and is a efficient tactic. Play MGS3, ya scrubs!). Sarah heard a noise behind her and saw Nash snap the neck of a crimson lance that was behind her with a knife.

"You still haven't learned to watch your back I see." Said Nash with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up Nash." Replied Sarah, snatching a one of the needeles from the pack on her leg and throwing it into the head of a lance behind Nash. The lance then began to melt from the corrosive shot. "Also, you have not learned how to stop showing off with your theatrics." Sarah closed the pack and put her hand on her hip, giving Nash a glare of which a mother does an ignorant child.

"Well…" said Nash chuckling. He put his thumb and index finger to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. Leroy jumped out of Nash's truck, Nash's double barrel in his mouth. Leroy dashed to Nash and gave it to him. Nash put his back to Sarah's. "Just like old times…."

_**Hey subbies! Lynch here! I know you have all been waiting for this for like forever, so im going to cut out the huge fight scene that happens here. You get it, Nash and Sarah exchange banter, They are badasses, blah blah blah. This should speed everything along greatly. STFU about chapter 7!**_

_Nash, Sarah, and Leroy are driving along in Nash's truck, which looks like swiss cheese. Both Nash and Sarah are dirty, bruised and bloodied, but they kicked all of them lance asses._

"I cant believe they had vultures." Said Sarah looking through the winshield in a daze.

"I know." Replied Nash lighting a cigar.

"And that one with the-"

"Yeah"

Sarah patted her thighs for Leroy to come, and Leroy joyfully hoped into her lap and lied down. "Where are we headed?" said Sarah, scratching Leroy's forehead (Or whatever the fuck a skag equivalent of a forehead is).

"Moxxi's Red Light bar." Replied Nash wiping blood from his lip. "she has some plan that I think you can help with…

_**HOLY FUCKIN SHIT BALLS! I FINALL GOT THE CHAPTER DONE! Now if you Subbies are all pissed about me cutting out the fight scene, deal with it. Also, to make up for it, im going to put some pieces of other fanfictions I have written after this. NOTE! They have shit grammer and writing flow! But this can help y'all decide on the next fan fic! Enjoy my horrible writing!**_

_**Fanfic scrap 1: Metal Gear Solid Fan fiction: Blood and Brass**_

"Goddamnit I hate sewers" grunted Nikolai over the com.

"Quit your whining suka (which means bitch in Russian)." Said Dave over the radio.

"Ha" Mikael chuckled," I'm with Dave, quit your bitching and focus on opening the damn gate."

" Easy for you two to say," said Nikolei, grunting the last two words over the com,"You don't have to deal with all the pounds of shit and these fucking rats!"

"True Nikolai," responded Mikael, "But I'm freezing my ass off in this alley waiting for you."

Sergei heard 4 loud bangs in the distance, and turned his head instinctively.

"God, what was that." Ordered Sergei into the radio on his shoulder.

"Nothing," responded Dave, whose call-sign was God, "The guy at the front door took some pot shots at the cops."

"I thought you said these guys were professionals?" said Sergei with a sly and cocky tone.

"They are." Responded Dave with a chill in his voice. Sergei had known Dave for years, as well as Mikael who had introduced Sergei to Dave's distant cousin whom Sergei screwed around with, who then introduced him to Dave. A long list of friends. Sergei had only heard Dave talk like that when he was focused. His job called for him to kill people. Fast, accurately, and without pause.

Dave's cold calculated explanation snapped Sergei out of his thought.

"A few of the police officers tried to move up the left side towards the door, front guy saw them, took some shots."

"Casualties?" asked Sergei with an official demeanor.

"Two dead, three wounded, probably flesh wounds." Dave's numbers were rarely off.

Sergei paused for a moment, accumulating the current information. "We need to get in there now. Nikolai, how close are you?"

"I'm about ten fe-, AW WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What is it?" asked Mikael, focusing his weapon on the man hole a few feet away.

"There's a fucking condom down here! What kind of sick motherfucker screws someone down here!"

"NIKOLAI! How close are you!" snarled Sergei

"Relax!" yelled Nikolai over the radio, "I'm opening the manhole now."

Sergei and Mikael turned to see Nikolai come out of the sewers, his face a new shade of green. When he was finally out of the manhole, he turned and spat down the manhole before closing it. Then he began towards the gate, slinging his 12 gauge Saiga 12K to his front.

"Bout time you got here." Laughed Mikael.

"Shut up you two!" growled Sergei, "This op is a go!"

In almost a flash, the three of them were down the alley and up the set of stairs leading to the back door of the bank.

"Tell us when we're good God." Said Sergei.

"Your good." Responded Dave after a couple of seconds.

Sergei raised five fingers and began counting down as the three of them prepared to enter the bank.

"BREACHING!"

Fifteen seconds earlier, ST. Petersburg, Russia, 1 block away from target, 3 stories up

As Dave watched the movement of the six men he took a long draw from his cigarette.

"Bout time you got her." Said Mikael over the radio.

"Your telling me" muttered Dave to himself. He had been sitting on that rooftop for an hour, studying the movements of the patrols, freezing his ass off.

Dave took one last puff of his cigarette before he flicked it off the rooftop and got ready on his SV-98 sniper rifle.

"This op is a go! Tell us when we're good God."

"Your good" said Dave into the microphone around his neck. Dave then began to breath rapidly, and then slowed down. This causes the body to become over oxidized, requiring one to breath less and one's hands to shake less.

Through his scope, Dave saw the door from the alley leading into the bank explode open and one of his three squad mates enter. Then the unexpected happened…

Through the smoke Dave saw flashes of light and heard screaming over the radio.

"FUCK!" screamed Sergei over the radio.

"I have no visual, what the fuck is going on down there!" yelled Dave into the microphone around his neck .

"Mikael's hit! HE'S FUCKING HIT!" yelled Sergei. Dave heard gunfire in the backround recognizing it as Mikael's 9mm pp-19 Bizon, as well as a horrific gurgling noise. Dave started to go back to it again…

Dave was lying on the blood stained ground and all he heard was this ear piercing gurgling noise coming from his right. He started to look to see Marissa making the noise, then he blacked out.

Dave hadn't gone anywhere though, the dementia was putting him back there to his house, five years ago.

Dave couldn't move, the whole world was in slow motion, and all Dave heard was the sound of Mikael's Bizon. Then the smoke from the breaching charge began to clear and Dave saw one man. As Dave pulled the trigger, he began to just see red. Then his 7.62 hit the man in the head, his entire face exploding with his jaw, shards of skull, and brain matter flying in all directions. Then the world began to speed up again.

As the rest of the smoke cleared, Dave saw what happened. There were seven other tangos that must have been hidden somewhere, they knew exactly where Sergei, Mikael, and Nikolai were. A trap…

"Looks like our intel was off." Said Dave in a Daze into the Radio.

_**Fanfic scrap 2: Rosario+Vampire: (Name still under development)**_

"OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Gasped Moka looking at the clock on the wall. This would be the first time she was late to Jim- Mr. Akune's Cooking class. If he taught anything like he fights then she would be in for it.

As Moka opened the door, Jim was writing something on the chalkboard. "Sorry I'm late Akune-sensei, it's just tha-"

Jim stopped writing on the board and turned towards Moka, "No excuse necessary Ms. Akashiya just take your seat."

"Thank you." As Moka walked toward her seat she saw that Jim was leaning on his cane with his left arm. She still felt a little bad for his injuries. What had he said the day he came back? She wondered to herself as she sat at her cooking station next to Kurumu's. Then she remembered. Relax Moka, it'll take more than 3 broken ribs, 2 fractured ones, and a punctured lung to slow me down significantly. He had said it with a smile, but the smile had instantly faded after he said it. Almost as if his persona was returning to its saddening state.

Why did he risk so much for them? His stare was still burned into her mind. She must have imagined it, there was no way his eyes were so evil looking during that fight.

"Alright class, I think we should try something different today," Said Jim, which snapped Moka from her daze. "This dish can be complicated by yourself so I want you all to form groups of 4."

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Moka all looked at each other. As each of them began to get the station ready for the assignment Moka's mind drifted back to Jim's personality. His eyes were defiantly not like that under his innocent look right now. Still there was something about him that intrigued her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. For now though, he was a helpful, depressed friend who was also her cooking teacher, and knows how to kill everyone at the school…

This time Jim's injured stride broke her daze.

"Well done so far you four. But you still have a ways to go, and remember, each dish is different even if the recipe is the same, due to unique and different chefs." He gave the four of them a smile after wards. But as he was walking away he turned and said, "I'm also going to need to speak to the four of you after class." Then he walked to the next group.

"What the hell!?" muttered Kurumu to the rest of them, "I thought he said we were doing well?"

"Maybe it's about that accident we had with the last assignment." Said Yukari.

"How was I supposed to know those weren't normal red peppers?" replied Kurumu.

"And I helped put the fire out." Added Mizore.

"Well maybe it's about something else." Said Moka.

As everyone left the class room, Jim was sitting at his desk writing something on a notepad and Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari just starred at him.

"Have a good day Mr. Akune." Said one of the female students as she left the room and shot Jim a smile.

"Yes you too." Said Jim without even looking at her.

"Alright Mr. Akune, what is this about!?" snapped Kurumu

"It is just Jim when the class isn't in session Kurumu." Said Jim sharply, without looking up from his notepad.

"Well what is it Jim?" asked Moka in a sincere tone.

Jim closed his notepad and put it in his pocket, "It's about the trip you all are taking. And Tsukune."

"What about it? And what happened to Tsukune!?" asked Moka.

"Relax he's fine, he'ssssssss… Just not going to be able to go on the trip." Said Jim almost afraid of their reactions.

"WHAAA!?" gasped the four of them simultaneously.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger!" said Jim nervously, "All he told me is that he is taking some sort of extra exam, needs time to study, BUT he still wants you all to go without him."

"Well that's a bit of a letdown." Said Moka sadly.

"Wwellllll." Said Jim, "If it makes you feel any better, I've decided to go after all." Said Jim trying to bring some hope back.

"That's wonderful!" Cheered Moka as she smiled at Jim, "Maybe we can get to know you better."

Jim blushed and chuckled, "It's funny you said that Moka, cause Tsukune said the same thing when I brought up that offer."

"I didn't think you could blush Jim." Giggled Yukari.

"Neither did I!" Laughed Jim, then his face returned to its saddened state.

_**Those are all I can show you Subbies for now! Decide on the next fanfic by sending me a message on ma twatter ( LynchVideos) to decide for the next forget to ask questions, guess what will come next, and scream at me why you wuv Borderlands: Before the Dust Settles! VIVA LA SUBBY REVOLUTION!**_


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The start of something great

_Several hours earlier, like at the end of chapter 3 or something…_

"Got to check on something." Replied Nash standing and walking out of the garage with Leroy following him.

Moxxi tried to stare him down as he left, with no effect. She walked over to the desk where the letter was still nailed.

_Dear Nash….….. From Sara._

Moxxi looked up with a puzzled face, _**Whose Sara?**_

Moxxi walked over to Nash's desk and examined his work thus far on her munitions. Metal shavings were covering the entire desk, and papers strewn across it even before Nash flipped the desk over. She shuffled through the piles, impressed with a few of the designs. _**Double barrel lever-action rifle, Gatling shotguns, magnetic rounds. Jesus, Nash truly is a gunsmith to the core…**_ Moxxi smiled at her thoughts, as well as how helpful Nash could be with her project in the future. Moxxi paused and picked up one of the papers and began looking it over with glee.

"What do we have here sweetie?" Said Moxxi aloud with a seductive tone. "The **R**ighteous **U**ltimeetum **B**lazing **I**onizer, long name but sounds like a sexy revolver, if it was given the right paint job." Moxxi kissed the paper and scribbled a note down on the paper. _**Alright, now I have to call up Marcus and set up a meeting with Marcus. Hopefully he is in a good money making mood today.**_

_Later that day…_

"Where exactly is your '_Gunsmith'_ Moxxi?" asked Marcus impatiently.

Moxxi let a smug grin slip across her face but her mind was frantic with impatience as well, "Slow down sweetie, good things take time, something you know nothing about."

"ha ha." said Marcus flatly, clearly not amused, "same goes for you" smiled Marcus, his gold tooth shimmering in the light of the bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did hurt your feelings honey?" said Moxxi. _**I just hope Nash doesn't destroy my bar…**_

Outside, Moxxi heard a skag barking (if they do that, idk) and turned her head as the door of the bar shot open. Nash walked in, Sarah behind him, and Leroy hoping around them both. "All I'm sayin is that maybe you should warn me before you burn a bullet wound closed on my arm." Nash said while rubbing his right arm.

Sarah flailed her arms upwards in frustration, "Well exCuuuuse me, maybe if you didn't get shot in the first place-"Both Nash and Sarah froze when their eyes met with Marcus' and Moxxi's.

"Ahem" coughed Nash, breaking the awkward silence, "I assume your Marcus?" Nash extended his right arm for a friendly hand shake.

"And you must be Nash." Replied Marcus as he stood to shake Nash's hand. "Moxxi has shown me a few of your designs, quite impressive my boy."

"Ya'll do somthin for awhile and ya bound to get good at it." Nash grinned as he and Marcus shook hands. "I hear you supply most of the guns on Pandora."

Moxxi stood and readjusted her hat, "I hate to interrupt this sausage fest, but who is she Nash?"

Nash turned and looked at Sarah, then Moxxi, "This here is Sarah, the only person who I've ever trusted to stitch me up, and probably the best field-medic ya'll have ever seen." Both Marcus and Moxxi nodded is response, "Sarah, this is Marcus a gun salesman, and my employer Miss Moxxi."

Moxxi bowed "Just Moxxi is fine"

"Back to business," interrupted Marcus, "What exactly do you want to negotiate Nash?"

_Several minutes later…_

"A tall order indeed, but possible."

"Good, I assume that all of the machinery will be in adequate condition?"

"I always deliver."

"Perfect" grunted Nash as he leaned back in his chair. "Moxxi?"

Moxxi looked up from the papers on the table, "What is it sugar?"

Nash shot her an aggravated gaze, "I believe it is about time you told me, as well as all of us, what your little 'Project' is."

Moxxi pouted "Fine" she reached to her side and unrolled a blueprint across the table.

"Wow" gasped Sarah.

"Damn, that is a big building." Replied Marcus

Nash smiled and lit a cigar, "Classy, what is it, a race track?"

"No, an open air stadium for gladiatorial exhibitions." Said Moxxi with pride.

"An arena of sorts?" asked Sarah.

"Yes"

Nash puffed n his cigar, "So, what are you gonna call it?"

A wolfish grin appeared across Moxxi's face, "The underdome…"

_**Sup Subbies! It's me Lynch again (no shit) PS IM NOT DEAD! I know how much all of you hate these PSA's, so im not going to talk about all of the updates and changes of format that are coming to Borderlands:Before the Dust Settles. ….. Oh wait, you actually want to hear what I have to say? thats not what I thought. Cause when I want you all to give some FUCKING GOD DAMN HOOKER HATING GUN LOVING ANTI ASS SHOOTING LYNCH ADMIRATION USER INPUT ,I get nothing, so if you have a FUCKING pulse, check out the story in a few days and look for a link to my channel if you want to hear about all of the changes coming to the story and decide if you like them or if you want to rip my spleen out. Be sure to follow me on twitter as well, so you can get day by day updates on the story progression before I publish the chapters as well as my new twitter series #LynchLogic. Also… WRITE SOME REVIEWS OR IM GOING TO FIND YOU AND %E%#$ #$ %^% SO FAR UP YOUR &$&^ WHILE %$&^%*%*% AND ^*%&^#$%#&^ SO YOU WILL NEVER WALK STRAIGHT AGAIN OR BE ABLE SIT DOWN! bye ;D Use the hashtag #LynchLogic to ask me questions and I will answer them! Peace out bitches!**_


	10. im sorry

[o-o] please listen to this…: watch?v=AxU3gXy1Qq8

It aint canceled. None of it is. I have a shit life I can see that now. I can't do what my animal spirit warned me not to do. The wolf is afraid of being alone, and is courageous and loyal. But must be careful not to push its emotions on others… that is what I have done. I will not do that to ya'll. The pain will not be transferred, it must not. BL: BTDS is gonna be on hold for a while though, for 2 reasons. One, I need some time to play around with the new character Krieg when he comes out so I can do a borderlands let's play for you all as an apology worthy of your respect. Two, the new fanfic has been decided officially. Bioshock Infinite: Shattered. I need to give that story some energy to get it off the ground. What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. Let's make these stories not only the tales of a fan base, but to see the change of a sorrowful soul to one of happiness and genius writing abilities. I'll see you all soon on YouTube at my channel, KBoom x Hangman, and follow me on my twitter LynchVideos. Let's try to make some people feel better subbies… Lynch out…


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: familiar yet unfamiliar faces

"pew pew pew, GUNWAVE TIME!" said Mad Moxxi over the loud speaker. Clairvoyant Chris turned to his left and lifted his combat rifle.

"These bandits are so predictable." He chuckled at he shot off a burst before the first bandit marauder ran in through the doors. After gunning down a dozen or two of gin toting bandits and bruisers, Clairvoyant Chris sprinted to the center of the arena, ignoring Moxxi's typical compliments. _**Keep talking you stupid cunt, soon I'm gonna win the easiest 100 grand ever and pork you so fucking hard- **_

"Better watch out, the Horde wave is comin to eat ya, Om nom nom!"

"These crazy fucks are nothing sweet heart." _**His new 'UnderDome' sounded so much harder on the flyers. Those supped up bandits they call bosses were nothing. Only 2 more waves and I can get my money. **_After tearing the Psychos apart with jump shots, transfusion grenades, and well placed crit shots, Clairvoyant Chris made his way to the tower to receive his reward of firearms. "I wonder who makes these things" he asked himself as he equipped a new electric vladof assault rifle, "These guns are great and I've never used such fine-tuned weapons in all my time with the Krom, not even his handgun itself!"

"Here come the Badasses!" Moxxi yelled over the loud speakers. "Looks like I've over charged their shields too, woops!" she said with a grin. Moxxi twirled around the pole on top of the tower and looked down at the combatant in today's match. _**This Clairvoyant Chris guy is really rippin One eye Jack's guys apart; I hope he can make it past the last boss of the match… **_"Well done, but don't get so cocky, NEXT WAVE!" She said crossing her arms. "I just hope he doesn't disappoint..." Moxxi muttered to herself.

Chris crouched behind a sheet of metal as he reloaded. "Alright, last Boss wave."

"BOSS WAVE!"

Chris tightened his grip on his rifle as he awaited the new boss' entrance.

"Alright folks, you have heard about him, He knows his way around guns and blades equally…"

"c'mon…"

"He has grit in his teeth from his upbringings with Sledge…"

"c'mon…"

"AND ALL AROUND BADASS, ladies and gentlemen I give you the gunsmith of the Underdome… NASH!" The Curtain on the center stage rose with a loud whoosh, and Nash stepped out as the spotlight hit him. Nash had started to dress more like a bandit when he worked in the Underdome. He wore his cowboy hat on his head as he usually did, gut now he had a blood smeared bandit hockey mask over his face, a bullet ridden tactical vest over his leather jacket, and he had replaced his worn out Bali song with a heavy Meat cleaver.

Clairvoyant Chris stepped out from his cover laughing hysterically, "This is it?" doubling over with laughter then leaning back up. "This is the last Boss?" Nash crossed his arms and leaned his head to the side. "Listen, Nashville is it? I'm gonna kill you an-"

In a flash, Nash snatched the cleaver from the sheathe at the small of his back and threw it into clairvoyant Chris's head. "Tell me fuck head, if you're such a clairvoyant, why didn't you see that coming?"

_**That's right subbies, the dust hasn't settled yet. You may think I had forgotten about you, but I didn't (entirely). I've been busy working on other things, like my YouTube channel, KBoom x Hangman, where I have been putting up lets plays, derping gaming vids, and yes even talked about this here fanfic. You could and should check that out and subscribe, BUT! If you want to be a true subby and keep up on EVERY SINGLE SCRAP OF INFO ON THE STORY follow me on twitter LynchVideos. I'm sorry I have been neglectful; you guys should come first over whining about how much money I don't have and being depressed randomly like a bitch. Now I ask you all, Will you spark a revolution on YouTube and , or will you keep eating pork rhines and fapping to photo shopped pics of Jessica Negri? VIVA LA SUBBY REVOLUTION! I'm back to stay, so expect this to be up fully in a week or 2. Also both this and the 1**__**st**__** chapter of my other fanfic, Bioshock Infinite: Shattered are merely rough drafts, they may not even happen, so tell me in the reviews, YAY or NAY GO TO HELL. I hope to see ya'll on twitter and YouTube. SCS x Lynch out.**_


End file.
